devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 39
is the second chapter of the eighth volume and the overall thirty-ninth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Yuuki Anzai's flashback continues from the last chapter. In the underground lab, Kirio Kikuhara turns from Yuuki to go deeper inside. Yuuki tries to go back through the elevator, but it won't open without the security card. Kikuhara refuses to give it to him and abandons him in the dark. The only reason Yuuki can come up with for why Kikuhara is treating him like this is because he somehow hurt his feelings. He runs to try to catch up and apologize. Kikuhara talks about his mother Yuzuru as he disappears down hallway after hallway. He says she hated children and so she had three housekeepers take care of him instead. She never bothered with him until he was a sophomore in high school because she found him attractive. It made him happy to finally be praised by her, but he knew it was wrong. He felt trapped by her love. Until one morning after they'd slept together came and he threw her off the balcony to her death. He felt a release. Kikuhara stops in front of a devil's cell and as Yuuki's eyes adjust his face becomes clearer. Yuuki sees that the devil's face looks like his. Kikuhara compares his actions to those of Yuuki's father Tamaki who killed fifteen people. Tamaki is angered and distraught by Kikuhara for bringing Yuuki to see him and he screams and pounds on the glass and even starts to transform. Yuuki can't handle the fact that his father is a murderer and is so overwhelmed that he pukes. Yuuki wakes up from his dream/memory in a hospital bed. Back in present day, Kikuhara gets into a car with Kaname Shirase, secretary of the Ministry of Health, Labor, and Welfare, and member of the R2PC. She calls herself Zero One. She confirms that a new law has been passed that will put many new restrictions on devils with penalties. One of these prevents devils from falsely identifying as human. There is still a mess to clean up around the Ikebukuro incident. Kikuhara says he'll set up other CCC members as the perpetrators and have them assassinated by Queen's troops before any word to the contrary gets out. Then, they'll be able to reorganize the CCC and control public opinion. It seems they never wanted such a call for revolution from the people. Shirase may call herself Zero One, but she mentions people higher than herself. Back at the CCC hideout, some police officers try to arrest Hans Lee after he gets Tsukasa to an ambulance. Lee flees before the officers can apprehend him. Yanagi hears a report that Ishimaru, Sawazaki, and Asami have all been taken into custody. While he's distracted, Sumimori escapes the van and runs away. Makimura comes over the radio using the code name Corvus Corax. He says that the CCC is most likely in cahoots with the Ministry of Labor and that they are planning to kill off and replace members. They need to protect the remaining members as witnesses in the case. He also offers and apology and encouragement to Sumimori who is listening as well. Makimura cuts off mid-sentence. His wounds from the bullet and the fall become too much. Sumimori is suddenly shot in the arm by one of Queen's troops. Sumimori screams and runs away and somehow manages to lose her. She sees a payphone nearby and a 10 yen coin on the ground and thinks about calling her mom for help. Anzai is still disoriented from his dream. He doesn't understand why he saw a memory because he only has them when he transforms. Then, he recalls Tsukasa coming to save him and he panics, not knowing if she's alive or dead. Chapter Notes * Kikuhara abandons young Yuuki in the dark underground lab and leads him deeper inside. * Kikuhara's mother fell in love with him in high school and he murdered her on a whim one morning. * Kikuhara leads Yuuki to Tamaki's cell and reveals who his father is. * Kaname Shirase is revealed to be Zero One in the CCC. * The CCC plans to restructure itself by framing and killing current members and replacing them. They also want use their government ties to change laws regarding devils. * Hans Lee flees from the hideout raid. * Makimura survives the fall and reveals the CCC's plans over the police radio. * Sumimori flees from F Squad and gets shot by one of Queen's troops before losing her. * Anzai wakes up in the hospital and realizes what he did to Tsukasa. Characters * Yuuki Anzai * Kirio Kikuhara * Yuzuru Kikuhara (no dialogue) * Tamaki Anzai * Kaname Shirase * Hans Lee * Ryuusei Yanagi * Mayu Sumimori * Takashi Sawazaki * Megumi Ishimaru * Yousuke Asami (no dialogue) * Zero Nine (no dialogue) * Takeshi Makimura * Rina Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters